Kelly Clarkson discography
American singer Kelly Clarkson has released eight studio albums, four extended plays, one compilation album, one remix album, and 43 singles (including four as a featured artist). In 2002, she won the inaugural season of the television competition American Idol and was immediately signed to a 1 million recording deal with RCA Records. She made her chart debut in September 2002 with the double A-side single "Before Your Love" / "A Moment Like This", which topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States by achieving the biggest jump to number one. Her debut album, Thankful, was released in April 2003 and debuted atop the ''Billboard'' 200 chart in the United States and was certified in four countries, including a double-platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Its lead single, "Miss Independent", charted in nine countries, reaching number nine on the Billboard Hot 100. Subsequent singles from the album include "Low" and "The Trouble with Love Is". In 2004, Clarkson released her second album, Breakaway, which incorporated aspects of pop rock. Breakaway debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 and subsequently became her most successful studio album to date, being certified sextuple-platinum in the United States and twelve million worldwide. Its first four singles, "Breakaway", "Since U Been Gone", "Behind These Hazel Eyes", and "Because of You", became successful hits worldwide, charting at the top-ten in many countries, and with the latter-most topping the charts in the Netherlands and Switzerland. Its final single, "Walk Away", became a top-twenty hit in many countries. Clarkson's third studio album, My December, which has a more rock-influenced sound than its predecessor, was released in June 2007. The album's release became a subject of a dispute with the music mogul and the then-Chairman and CEO of the RCA Music Group Clive Davis, who wanted Clarkson to make significant changes and record new material for the album. My December was later certified platinum by the RIAA, but failed to match the sales of its predecessor by suffering poor publicity for its uncommercial nature and thus became her least-commercially successful album in the United States to date. Its lead single, "Never Again", became a top-ten hit in four countries, including the United States. Three more singles from the album, "Sober", "One Minute", and "Don't Waste Your Time", were released. In March 2009, Clarkson released her fourth studio album, All I Ever Wanted, which contained elements of a more pop-oriented sound. The album debuted at the top of the Billboard 200 and became a commercial success. Its lead single "My Life Would Suck Without You", became an international hit; it topped the Billboard Hot 100 by breaking the record previously held by Britney Spears' "Womanizer" for the biggest jump to number one in the chart's history and topped the charts in the United Kingdom, Canada and Hungary. Four subsequent singles, "I Do Not Hook Up", "Already Gone", "All I Ever Wanted" and "Cry", were released, with the foremost two becoming top-twenty hits worldwide. In October 2011, Clarkson released her fifth studio album, Stronger. Its first two singles, "Mr. Know It All" and "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)", became international top-ten hits, with the former topping the charts in Australia and South Korea and the latter topping the charts in the United States, Poland, and Slovakia. "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" also became Clarkson's most commercially successful single in her career by selling over five million copies worldwide. Its final single, "Dark Side", was released to moderate success. Stronger was eventually certified platinum by the RIAA. Clarkson released her first greatest hits album, Greatest Hits – Chapter One, in November 2012. Three songs were recorded for the compilation: "Catch My Breath", "Don't Rush" and "People Like Us"; all of which were released as singles. Greatest Hits – Chapter One was eventually certified gold by the RIAA and was succeeded by the release of her sixth studio album and first Christmas-themed album, Wrapped in Red, in October 2013. The holiday album was accompanied by its singles "Underneath the Tree" and "Wrapped in Red". The album was quickly certified platinum by the RIAA. Clarkson released her seventh studio album, Piece by Piece in 2015, which spawned the singles "Heartbeat Song", "Invincible" and "Piece by Piece". She released her eighth studio album, Meaning of Life, on October 2017. The album included the singles "Love So Soft", "I Don't Think About You", and "Heat". Clarkson has sold over 37 million albums and 90 million singles worldwide, including 15 million albums and 36 million digital singles in the United States alone. She has sold 127 million records as a solo artist. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Remix albums Extended plays Singles As a featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances See also * Kelly Clarkson videography Notes References |title=Kelly Clarkson Album & Song Chart History: The Billboard 200 |work=Billboard |accessdate=June 18, 2012 }} * Billboard Top Album Sales: |title=Kelly Clarkson Album & Song Chart History: Canadian Albums |work=Billboard |publisher=Prometheus Global Media |accessdate=June 18, 2012 }} Official Record Label Credits for: * Thankful: * Breakaway: * All I Ever Wanted: US sales figures for all albums and extended plays: Except for: * Piece by Piece Remixed: UK sales figures for all albums and extended plays: ARIA accreditations for albums: * Thankful: * Breakaway: * My December: * All I Ever Wanted: * Stronger: * Greatest Hits – Chapter One: IRMA certification awards for albums: * Breakaway: * My December: *''All I Ever Wanted'': RMNZ certifications for albums: * Breakaway: * Stronger: Billboard Hot 100 and Bubbling Under Hot 100 positions for all singles and tracks: * Hot 100 positions: * Bubbling Under Hot 100 positions: Except for: * "Because of You" (Duet version): |title=Because of You — Reba McEntire |work=Billboard |accessdate=June 18, 2012 }} * "Don't You Wanna Stay": |title=Don't You Wanna Stay — Jason Aldean |work=Billboard |accessdate=June 18, 2012 }} Australian singles positions: * All except noted: * For "Love So Soft": Canadian chart positions for all singles and tracks: * Canadian Singles Chart: ** Except for: *** "Breakaway" and "Since U Been Gone": *** "Behind These Hazel Eyes": *** "Because of You": *** "Walk Away": * Billboard Canadian Hot 100: |title=Kelly Clarkson Album & Song Chart History: Billboard Canadian Hot 100 |work=Billboard |publisher=Prometheus Global Media |accessdate=June 18, 2012 }} Dutch chart positions for singles and tracks: *Dutch Top 40: *Mega Single Top 100: Official UK Singles chart positions for all singles and tracks: * Except for: * "A Moment Like This": * "Beautiful Disaster": * "People Like Us": * "Invincible": ARIA accreditations for singles: * "Miss Independent": * "Low", "The Trouble with Love Is", and "Breakaway": * "Since U Been Gone" and "Because of You": * "Never Again": * "My Life Would Suck Without You", "I Do Not Hook Up", and "Already Gone": * "Mr. Know It All" : * "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" and "Heartbeat Song: RMNZ certifications for singles: * "My Life Would Suck Without You": * "Mr. Know It All": * "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)": Release Info |work=AllMusic |publisher=All Media Network |accessdate=January 26, 2017}} }} External links * * Category:American Idol discographies Category:Discographies of American artists Discography Category:Pop music discographies